


Deception

by CreateVision



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, Eggsy as Galahad, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Literally they're all little shits, M/M, Post-Kingsman, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Roxy is a Little Shit
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Viimeiset kuukaudet olivat olleet todella toiminnantäytteisiä. Valentinen kuoleman jälkeen maailma oli sekasorron partaalla; maan johtajat olivat kuolleet ja nyt kansan oli jotenkin päätettävä johdosta. Kaiken lisäksi maailmassa oli vielä joitakin johtajien sijaisia, jotka olivat selvinneet V – päivästä ja ajoivat edelleen Valentinen suunnitelmaa eteenpäin. Ja juuri kun kaikki tuntui olevan mallillaan, Eggsy tapaa vanhan "ystävänsä"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



> Wearing red jatkuu taas perjantaina. Sain kirjotettua sen ficin loppuun. Jeee! Mutta heti kun se ficci on saatu päätökseen, alan kirjoittaa Kingsman ficciä eräälle kaverille. ILY, Anna <3 joka tapauksessa tässä vähän Kingsman ficciä ;)

”Tehtävänne on hyvin yksinkertainen. Asetatte tämän muistitikun sir Winthropin tietokoneeseen”, Merlin sanoi ja nosti pöydältä pienen muistitikun. Eggsy vilkaisi Roxya vieressään, joka vaikutti hetkittäin aika tylsistyneeltä. Viimeiset kuukaudet olivat olleet todella toiminnantäytteisiä. Valentinen kuoleman jälkeen maailma oli sekasorron partaalla; maan johtajat olivat kuolleet ja nyt kansan oli jotenkin päätettävä johdosta. Kaiken lisäksi maailmassa oli vielä joitakin johtajien sijaisia, jotka olivat selvinneet V – päivästä ja ajoivat edelleen Valentinen suunnitelmaa eteenpäin. Sir Winthrop oli yksi tällainen henkilö. Hän oli Britannian pääministerin läheinen assistentti, mutta ei päässyt pomonsa luo turvaan bunkkeriin. Hänelle oli silloin myönnetty _lomapäivä_. Nyt sir Winthrop oli kuullut suunnitelmasta ja alkoi johtaa sitä eteenpäin, uudella innolla.

  
”Luuletko, että siellä on paljonkin vartijoita?” Eggsy kysyi. Merlin pudisti päätään ja ojensi tabletin Eggsylle, joka alkoi selata läpi listaa vartijoiden nimistä.

  
”Sir Winthrop ei usko, että hänen gaalailtaansa tulisi ketään kutsumatonta vierasta”, Merlin sanoi, ”ja suoraan sanottuna hän on yksi tyhmimmistä kohteistanne pitkään aikaan. Nimittäin hän edelleen luottaa sokeasti Chester Kingiin. Vaikka tämän uuden V – päivän organisoijat ovat varoitelleet toisiaan meistä”

  
”Eli mitä? Esiinnyn Chester Kinginä, jälleen?” Eggsy kysyi.

  
”Niin, ja Roxy on assistenttisi. Siksi Roxyn on pukeuduttava, kuin sihteeri”, Merlin sanoi ja saattoi Roxyn pukukoppiin oikealle. Eggsy oli jo valmiiksi pukeutunut ja avasi yhden lokeron seinästä. Hän alkoi valita aseitaan. Eggsy kuuli askeleita takanaan, Merlin seisoi aivan hänen takanaan.

  
”Etkö ota sateenvarjoa? Kuten aina?” Merlin ehdotti. Eggsy ei vastannut mitään, vaan laittoi pari käsiasetta takkinsa sisälle, käsikranaatit taskuihin ja sormuksen sormeensa. Kynälle tuskin tulisi tarvetta…

  
”Selviän näillä. Tuskin edes tarvitsemme aseita”, Eggsy sanoi. Hän kosketti korua pukunsa alla, joka roikkui hänen kaulastaan.

  
”Olet unohtanut joitakin tärkeitä asioita tässä viimeisen vuoden aikana, Eggsy…” Merlin mutisi ja käveli pöydän ääreen. Eggsy huokaisi. Mitä hän tuolla tarkoitti? Jos Eggsy kerran otti eri aseen, kuin edellisillä kerroilla, niin mikä siinä muka oli niin väärin? Hänen elämänsä oli aivan samanlaista, kuin vuosi sitten. Hän vietti paljon aikaa Kingsmanin palveluksessa ja kävi aina viikonloppuisin tapaamassa äitiään, jos ei ollut tehtäviä tai mitään. Yleensä sunnuntaisin hän nautti aamupalaa äitinsä kanssa. Eggsystä oli kasvanut varsinainen herrasmies ja hänen äitinsä oli kovin ylpeä hänestä. Eli asiat olivat aika samoissa mitoissa.

  
”Olet unohtanut, mikä päivä tänään on”, Merlin sanoi, ”se kertoo aika paljon siitä, mitä olet unohtanut”

  
”Minulla on nyt jo tosi paljon muistettavaa”

  
”Toki, toki! Mutta kunnon Kingsman kunnioittaa sitä, mitä on jättänyt taakseen”, Merlin sanoi, ”kuten Harry”. Eggsy jäätyi paikalleen. Hän vain tuijotti hiljaa seinää ja hyperteli käsikranaattia kädessään. Harry… oliko hänen kuolemastaan tänään vuosi? Niin se taisi olla. Eggsy oli vuoden verran elänyt ilman Harrya. Se tuntui helpolta, mutta loppujen lopuksi… se oli ollut tyhjää. Elämä oli ollut helppoa, mutta tyhjää. Eggsy oli loistava Kingsman, mallikelpoinen agentti ja jokaisen tulisi ottaa hänestä mallia. Mutta Eggsy halusi myös mallin itselleen. Harry oli ollut sellainen. Eggsy halusi olla kuin Harry. Niin monta asiaa jäi oppimatta…

  
”Sanoit, että Harry olisi ylpeä minusta, olet sanonut niin monesti”, Eggsy sanoi, ”usein tehtävän jälkeen olet sanonut; _Harry olisi ylpeä sinusta_ ”

  
”Mutta niinhän se on! Harry olisi tosi ylpeä sinusta”

  
”Minä tiedän sen ihan hyvin”, Eggsy väitti pikkuisen ärtyisenä, ”mutta Harry myös haluaisi, että keskittyisin tuleviin haasteisiin, enkä itkisi hänen peräänsä”

  
”Itkitkö, kun hän kuoli?” Merlin kysyi. Tätä odotti hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Roxy tuli ulos sovituskopista. Hän katsoi heitä hetken vähän ihmeissään ja käveli sitten toisen kaapin luokse valitsemaan asevarustusta.

  
”Itkitkö sinä?” Eggsy kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Merliniä. Roxy ei ollut kuulevinaan vaan yritti parhaansa mukaan vaan jatkaa aseiden etsimistä. Eggsy katsoi Merliniä silmiin ja puristi varovasti kätensä nyrkkiin. Merlin puristi myös aikaisempaa kovemmin tablettia kädessään. Lopulta hän kuitenkin hellitti otteensa ja sanoi:

  
”En…”

  
”En minäkään…” Eggsy sanoi hiljaa ja laittoi lasit silmilleen. Sitten hän lähti ulos huoneesta, tuntien Roxyn ja Merlinin painostavan katseen selässään.

* * *

 

Roxy ajoi autoa, Eggsy istui pelkääjän paikalle. He katselivat kummatkin eri suuntaan ja yrittivät olla katsomatta toisiaan. Hiljaisuus oli painostava ja jopa Eggsyn nielaisu tuntui kaikuvan autossa hullun lailla.

  
”Mistä te juttelitte?” Roxy kysyi lopulta, ”Galahadista?”

  
”Niin…” Eggsy sanoi hiljaa. Roxy katsoi lopulta häntä melkein turhautunut ilme kasvoillaan.

  
”Valehtelit Merlinille päin naamaa. Kyllä sinä ihan varmasti itkit, kun hän kuoli”, Roxy sanoi, ”olet tuollainen… aika tunteellinen jätkä”

  
”Merlinkin valehteli, sen näki hänen katseestaan”

  
”Mutta miksi sinä valehtelit? Ei itkemisessä ole mitään noloa. Kyllä kovakin agentti voi joskus pari kyyneltä vierittää kollegansa puolesta”, Roxy sanoi, ”itkin minäkin samalla, kun _ammuin_ koirani. Et uskokaan, kuinka helpottunut olin kokeen todellisesta luonteesta”

  
”Ei puhuta tästä, jooko?” Eggsy pyysi lopulta, ”Harrya ei ole enää olemassa. Minun on nyt pärjättävä omillani. Kaikkien on lopulta pärjättävä joskus yksin…”

Loppumatkan he olivat ihan hiljaa. Eggsy mietti juuri sanomiaan sanoja. Ei hän halunnut pärjätä yksin, mutta nyt vaan oli pakko. Hän seisoi sanojensa takana; Harry oli poissa.

* * *

 

Roxy avasi Eggsylle auton oven ja he kävelivät sisään. Onneksi paikalla ei ollut mitään asetarkastusta, kuten Merlin olikin jo aiemmin maininnut. Eggsy ja Roxy kävelivät rappuset alas tanssisaliin, jossa oli kasinomainen tunnelma. Big band soitti menevää jazz – musiikkia lavalla ja vieraat nauttivat alkoholillisia juomia. Ilmassa leijaili tupakan savua ja tämä hieno _gaalaillallinen_ vaikutti enemmänkin vanhalta amerikkalaiselta jazz – kapakalta. Illan isäntä naureskeli yhdessä isossa pöydässä.

  
”Toimisto on viidennessä kerroksessa, vierailla on lupa mennä korkeintaan kolmoskerroksen itäsiipeen”, Eggsy selitti hänen ja Roxyn kävellessä yhden pöydän luo, ”mennäänkö suoraan asiaan?”

  
”Meidän on vietettävä täällä vähintään kaksi tuntia. Jos tämä menee ilman ongelmia, tehtävään menee ehkä 15 minuuttia. Olisi epäilyttävää, jos notkuisimme täällä vain puoli tuntia”

  
”Totta. Mutta meidän on poistuttava mahdollisimman nopeasti tehtävän suorittamisen jälkeen. Ehdotan, että aloitamme tehtävän kello 22:45”, Eggsy sanoi mahdollisimman hiljaisella äänellä, melkein kuiskaten Roxylle.

  
”Tavataan kakkoskerroksen baarin luona silloin”, Roxy kuiskasi ja nousi sitten. Hän katosi pian savun sekaan. Eggsyn pitäisi nyt keksiä tekemistä seuraavaksi kahdeksi tunniksi. Hän vilkaisi sivusilmällä kameraa oikealla ylänurkassa ja kysyi:

  
”Ovatko kamerat suljettavissa?”

  
”Ovat, mutta en usko, että se on tarpeellista tai edes viisasta. Sir Winthrop ei saa aavistaa, että joku on käynyt täällä. Pyrimme siihen, että hän huomaa tekemämme vahingot vasta viikon kuluttua”, Merlin sanoi lasien kautta, ”käyttäydy vain normaalisti ja kun aika on, laitatte muistitikun kiinni koneeseen sir Winthropin toimistossa. Tiedostojen kopioimisessa menee korkeintaan 2 minuuttia. Älkää tehkö liian nopeita liikkeitä. Sama koskee sinua, Lancelot”

  
”Kuitti”, Roxy vastasi. Eggsy katseli ympärilleen ja arveli lasiensa avulla ihmisten arvonimiä.

  
”Täällä on aika paljon porukkaa Brittien puolustusvoimista…” Eggsy mutisi, ”yritän saada jonkun kanssa juttua aikaan”. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli baaritiskille ja yritti jutella erään vanhemman miehen kanssa.

* * *

 

Kello alkoi lähestyä puoli yhtätoista, kun Eggsyn juttuseura siirtyi vapaammille vesille. Eggsy huokaisi itsekseen ja joi drinkkinsä loppuun yhdellä kulauksella.

  
”Älä juo liikaa alkoholia, Eggsy. Muista, että olet tehtävässä”, Merlin muistutti. Eggsy naurahti ja käveli väkijoukon läpi sanoen Merlinille:

  
”Otin yhden drinkin, anteeksi, äiti”. Merlin mutisi jotain ja alkoi kysyä Roxylta lisätietoja. Eggsy tutkaili lisää vieraita ja kiinnitti huomionsa yhteen mieheen, joka seisoi nurkassa parin muun kanssa, jutellen. Hän vaikutti tutulta, jollain tapaa. Laseissa luki hänen olevan herra Evan Carlton, CIA:n johtohahmoja.

  
”Merlin… eikö CIA tuhoutunut muiden johtajien kanssa?” Eggsy kysyi.

  
”Ei aivan. Henkilö, jota tällä hetkellä katsot, on Evan Carlton, CIA:n uusi johtaja. CIA on nykyään jaettu viiden henkilön kesken ja heidän toimintansa on pitkälti samanlaista, kuin meidänkin. Se on tehty hyvin salaiseksi nykyään. Sen takia moni luulee CIA:n olevan kadonnut”, Merlin selitti. Eggsy oli pitkään hiljaa ja tuijotti vain kolmikkoa nurkassa.

  
”Tiedät, kuinka pieni Kingsman nykyään on, Eggsy. Sinä ja Lancelot olette johtohahmoja hyvästä syystä. Tarvitsemme aina silloin tällöin apua CIA:lta”, Merlin sanoi. Eggsy sivuutti hänen sanansa ja käveli varovasti lähemmäs kolmikkoa. Savu haittasi hänen näkökykyään.

  
”Minkälaisia miehiä CIA nykyään palkkaa? Samanlaisia, kuin me?”

  
”Ei aivan. He keskittyvät kadonneisiin yksilöihin”, Merlin sanoi, ”miehiin ja naisiin, jotka ovat ilmoitettu kadonneiksi tai kuolleiksi. He haluavat joukkoihinsa henkilöitä, joita ei ole enää elävien kirjoissa. Tällöin agentteja on mahdoton jäljittää ja heillä on jäljellä vain heidän _alter egonsa_ ja todennäköisesti koodinimi”.

Eggsy käveli lähemmäs, mutta Carlton lähti nopeasti paikalta. Nyt Eggsyllä oli pieni mahdollisuus mennä jututtamaan näitä agentteja.

  
”Eggsy, älä tee mitään harkitsematonta…” Merlin yritti, mutta Eggsy jo avasi suuren suunsa:

  
”Iltaa, herrat”

  
”Hyvää iltaa, herra King”, toinen miehistä sanoi, ”olemme kuulleet yksikkönne saavutuksista paljon. Saisitte olla ylpeitä”

  
”Minä olen. Mutta ilman teidän kattavaa apuanne Valentinen suunnitelma pyörisi edelleen maailmanlaajuisesti hyvin vilkkaasti. Onneksi organisaatio on päivä päivältä pienempi”

  
”Saammeko tiedustella, mikä on tehtävänne tänään, herra King?” mies kysyi. Merlin varoitti minua lasien kautta:

  
”Eggsy, he eivät välttämättä ole CIA:sta. Lasit kertovat vain nimen, jolla he ovat ilmoittautuneet juhliin. He saattavat ihan hyvin olla Valentinen juonessa mukana”

  
”Luulisi teidän olevan tietoisia siitä, että agentin ei tule paljastaa toimintasuunnitelmaan, ei edes kollegoilleen”, Eggsy sanoi ja väläytti omahyväisen hymyn huulillaan. Miehet hymähtivät huvittuneina ja vilkaisivat toisiaan.

  
”Tiedämme sen kyllä, _herra Unwin_ ”, Eggsy jähmettyi, ”teistä on kerrottu monenlaisia sankaritarinoita aina meren toisella puolella. Olisi mukavaa, jos näyttäisitte asevarusteluanne kolmannessa kerroksessa. Siellä on kuulemma hiljaisempaa”. Eggsy ei enää tiennyt mitä sanoa, hän vain kuuli Merlinin huutavan mikkiin:

  
”Lancelot, mene heti viemään muistitikku koneeseen. Älä juokse, mutta kävele ripeästi. Eggsy on pulassa. Ja Eggsy, lopeta keskustelu mahdollisimman nopeasti ja poistu rakennuksesta. Älä mene pääovesta, yritä päästä takahuoneeseen ja lähde. Nämä miehet eivät ole CIA:sta!” Eggsy halusi nielaista, mutta piti tiukan ilmeen naamallaan.

  
”En halua aiheuttaa enempää jännittyneitä tunteita täällä, kiitos vain. Ja suokaa samalla anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Silloin hänen hengityksensä salpaantui, hän ei enää pystynyt hengittämään, ei edes avaamaan suutaan. _Harry_ nappasi Eggsyn ranteesta kiinni, kun hän kosketti taskuaan. Kyllä, Eggsy oli jo etsimässä käsikranaattia, jolla hän olisi räjäyttänyt jotain aulassa. Sen turvin hän olisi hälyssä voinut poistua takaoven kautta. Mutta… Harry oli täällä! Hän oli elossa, hyvin, hyvin elossa, sillä hän puristi Eggsyn rannetta yllättävän kovaa.

  
”Harry! Mitä helv-” Eggsy kuuli Merlinin sanovan, mutta Harry nappasi jo lasit pois Eggsyn silmiltään ja rikkoi ne katkomalla. Eggsy katsoi Harrya vihaisena, mutta myös hämmentyneenä. Harry ei näyttänyt olevan ollenkaan iloinen nähdessään Eggsyn. Harry oli… vihainen, suorastaan raivokkaan oloinen.

  
”Menkää, minä pidän huolen, ettei Lancelot tuhoa suunnitelmaamme”, Harry sanoi. Miehet nyökkäsivät ja lähtivät. Tässä vaiheessa Eggsy yleensä lähti juoksemaan karkuun tai edes repäisisi kätensä irti, mutta… se oli Harry. Hän ei voinut tehdä mitään. Harry vetäisi Eggsyn keskelle tanssisalia.

  
”Tanssi kanssani”, hän kuiskasi.

  
”Mitä vittua?” Eggsy kysyi, mutta uppoutui Harryn otteeseen, kun he alkoivat tanssia.

  
”Älä huoli kollegastasi, hän selviää hengissä kotiin asti”, Harry sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Eggsy halusi Roxyn löytävän hänet. Roxy voisi huomata hänet ylätasanteelta, joten hän kurkotti katsettaan toisen kerroksen ylätasanteelle. Roxy käveli tuosta ohi, Roxy ei voisi olla huomaamatta Eggsyä. Ja tuskin Roxy häntä nyt hylkäisi. Merlin varmaan oli tulossa juosten paikalle…

  
”Entä minä? Selviänkö minä kotiin asti hengissä?” Eggsy kysyi vihaisena. Hänen ja Harryn katseet kohtasivat ja Harry säpsähti nähdessään, kuinka tiukkakatseisesti Eggsy häntä katsoi.

  
”En usko”, Harry sanoi lopulta. Eggsy hätkähti ja puristi otettaan Harryn kädessä. Hän yritti repäistä itseään irti ja mutisi samalla jotain:

  
”Kunpa joku ampuisi sinua uudestaan päähän…”

  
”Et voi karata täältä. Minua seurataan koko ajan lasien kanssa. Kollegani kuulevat ja näkevät sinut lasieni ansiosta. He tietävät tarkalleen missä olemme ja kuulevat jokaisen keskustelumme, kiitos lasieni”, Harry sanoi, ”ne ovat paljon kehittyneemmät, kuin Kingsmanin. Nämä lasit tunnistavat jokaisen DNA – aaltojen perusteella ja nämä menevät rikki vasta, kun lasien keskellä oleva sanka katkaistaan”. Eggsy oli hetken aikaa hiljaa. Miksi hän kertoi kaiken tämän? Eggsyllä oli pieni aavistus, Harry ei ollut näin tyhmä. Joten Eggsy nappasi lasit ja väänsi ne poikki keskellä olevista sangoista. Nämä lasit oli varmaan tehty jostain metallista, koska ne eivät helposti menneet rikki. Lasit tipahtivat lattialle ja Harry veti Eggsyn takaisin otteeseensa.

  
”Noin… nyt he eivät kuule meitä”, Harry sanoi, ”nokkela poika”

  
”Haista paska. Missä helvetissä sinä olet ollut?” Eggsy kysyi vihaisena.

  
”Minulla ei ole aikaa selittää. Pakosuunnitelmani oli osa isompaa organisaatiota. Nyt kun olen soluttautunut Valentinen viimeiseen isoon organisaatioon, joka toimii Amerikassa, olen päässyt sen alkulähteille”

  
”Kuinka moni tästä tietää? Merlin? Arthur? Nykyiset Kingsmanit?”

  
”Lancelot”

  
”Lancelot?!” Eggsy kysyi ihmeissään, ”Roxy, senkin paskiainen…”

  
”En voinut luottaa Merliniin, vaikka kovasti halusi. Hän välittää sinusta ja olisi varmasti kertonut sinulle olinpaikkani. Ja sinä olisit lähtenyt perääni”, Harry selitti, ”Roxanne lupasi minulle, omaksi parhaaksesi, ettet saa tietää. Hän on pitänyt salaisuuden aika hyvin”

  
”Milloin ajattelit tulla esiin? Milloin Merlin saa tietää?” Eggsy kysyi, ”ja ennen kaikkea; jos en olisi tavannut sinua tänä iltana, milloin minä olisin saanut tietää?”  
”Et ehkä koskaan. Tämän organisaation tuhoamiseen voi mennä vuosia”, Harry sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. Eggsy nappasi hänestä lujemmin kiinni ja sähähti kuiskaten:

  
”Lopeta tuo pälyily. Jos kerran haluat olla herättämättä huomiota, katso vain minua” Harrya ei tarvinnut käskeä kahta kertaa. Hän tosiaan vain tuijotti Eggsyä silmiin, joka taasen jatkoi kyselyä:

  
”Mistä tiesit, että Valentinen tuhoaminen onnistuisi?”

  
”Minä tiesin sen oikein hyvin. Sinä hoidit sitä tehtävää, luotin sinuun täysin”, Harry sanoi. Pieni hymy käväisi Eggsyn huulilla ja se sai Harrynkin hymyilemään hiukan.

  
”Mitä teet nyt? Ja ennen kaikkea; mitä sanon Merlinille?” Eggsy kysyi, ”hän näki sinut ruudulta”

  
”Katoan viikoksi tai pariksi. Sen jälkeen palaan organisaation kimppuun. Ja sinä menet kotiin ja kerrot Merlinille kaiken, mutta ette tule etsimään minua. Tämä on käsky, Eggsy”, Harry sanoi. Eggsy nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi Harryn olan yli miehiä, jotka kävelivät rappuset alas.

  
”Ne kaverisi eivät lähteneet minnekään. He huomasivat signaalisi kadonneen”, Eggsy kuiskasi Harryn korvaan. Harry ei vastannut mitään, joten Eggsy kysyi; ”Miksi lavastit kuolemasi?”

  
”Se oli väistämätöntä. Harry Hartin oli kadottava maan päältä”

  
”Se oli ponnahduslauta minulle. Annoit minulle syyn ryhtyä Kingsmaniksi”, Eggsy mutisi ja veti Harrya enemmän ihmisjoukon keskelle.

  
”Sinun isäsi oli ponnahduslauta minulle. Hänen uhrauksensa ansiosta jaksoin uskoa sinuun”

  
”Etkö uskoisi, jos isäni ei olisi pelastanut sinua?” Eggsy kysyi. Harry vain pysyi hiljaa ja vilkaisi aina silloin tällöin olkansa ylitse, ”Harry, voisitko vastata?”

  
”Käytä kentällä koodinimeäni”

  
”Haista paska. Et ole enää Galahad, koska et ole Kingsman. Ja sitä paitsi minua ei vittuakaan kiinnosta, missä olemme. Sinun pitää kuunnella minua ja vastata kysymykseeni!”

  
”He tarkkailevat meitä edelleen”

  
”Eli siis et välittäisi minusta, ellei isäni olisi uhrannut itseään?” Eggsy tivasi edelleen.

  
”En sanonut niin. Minä välitän sinusta, Eggsy”, Harry siirsi katseensa pojan silmiin, ”mutta joskus asioilla on seuraukset ja kiitos niiden seurauksien, tapasin sinut”.

Sen jälkeen tuli pitkä hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Eggsy ja Harry vain katselivat toisiaan silmiin. Eggsy olisi halunnut rikkoa hiljaisuuden, sanomalla jotain, kuten _minäkin välitän sinusta_ , mutta hän tyytyi vaihtamaan puheenaihetta:

  
”Sanoit, että he tarkkailevat meitä…”

  
”Meidän on tehtävä jotain radikaalia, joka-”

  
”Joka herättää huomiota ja saa katseet kääntymään meihin. Yleinen oletus on, että agentit ovat hiljaisia, nurkkaan piiloutuneita eläimiä. Kuin haavoittuneet, he yrittävät hätistää muita ihmisiä pois, koska tietävät olevansa vaarassa. Pelon aistii ja jos nämä liittolaiset ovat maailmanluokan agentteja, he tietävät, että agentit ovat sivustakatsojia. Ei draamaa, ei murheita”, Eggsy selitti ja vilkaisi taas rappusia, joilla miehet seurasivat heidän liikkeitään. Harry katsoi häntä yllättyneenä ja sanoi:

  
”Olet oppinut paljon asioita poissa ollessani”

  
”Opin paljon sinusta _kuolemasikin_ jälkeen. Eli mitä teemme? Nauramme kovaan ääneen? Juttelemme kovaan ääneen? Suutelemme?” Eggsy kyseli. Harry katsoi taas yllättyneenä Eggsyä ja kysyi:

  
”Suutelemme?”

  
”Niin. Julkiset hellyydenosoitukset ovat noloja. Kiinnitämme huomion itseemme, mutta samalla myös suljemme kaikkien katseet pois meistä”, Eggsy sanoi, ”ja kuka nyt epäilisi, että kaksi suutelevaa miestä tanssilattialla olisivat agentteja? Heillä menee tovi löytää meidät edes valvontakamerakuvista ja-” silloin Harry vetäisi Eggsyn suudelmaan, joka oli intohimoinen, täynnä halua, oikeaa halua. Se oli yllättävää, koska suudelma oli vain peitettä, valetta. Sen _pitäisi_ olla vain valetta. Mutta Harry suuteli Eggsyä, kuin se olisi ollut oikea suudelma, täynnä rakkautta. Ja Eggsy teki samoin. Hänkin suuteli melkein kiihkeästi, vetäen Harryn lähemmäs olkapäästä. Kun Eggsy avasi silmänsä, hän huomasi miesten jatkaneen etsintöjä toisesta kerroksesta. Eggsy huokaisi helpotuksesta vasten Harryn huulia ja sulki silmänsä.

  
”He lähtivät…” hän kuiskasi lopulta. Heidän olisi pitänyt liikkua, lähteä jo nopeasti ulos, mutta he jäivät. He olivat painautuneina kiinni toisiinsa ja hengittivät jostain syystä raskaasti. Eggsy kuuli Harryn sydämen kiivaan sykkeen. Hänen sydämensä sykki, hän ei ollut kuollut. Voi luoja, Harry oli oikeasti elossa. Eggsy vetäisi itsensä äkkiä kauemmas. Hän tunsi kyyneleet silmissään ja ne valuivat pikkuhiljaa poskille. Eggsy laittoi käden suunsa eteen ja vain katsoi Harrya, melkein järkyttyneenä.

  
”Roxy sanoi, ettet itkenyt, kun kuolin”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta sinä itket, kun näet minut elossa”

  
”Mikset kertonut, missä olet?” Eggsy kysyi itkien. Harry otti varovasti hänen kädestään kiinni, mutta Eggsy vetäisi käden vaan pois. Hän lähti äkkiä pois väkijoukosta ja poistui pääoven kautta, toisin kuin, Merlin neuvoi. Hän käveli parkkipaikalle ja pyyhki vihaisena kyyneleitään. Roxy odotti auton luona, anteeksipyytävä ilme kasvoillaan. Eggsy vain hengitti raskaasti ja katsoi vihaisena Roxya.

  
”Vie minut kotiin”, Eggsy vaati.


End file.
